fearfandomcom-20200222-history
REV6 Powered Armor
The REV6 Powered Armor is a Replica unit found in the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon REV6 Powered Armors are rarely encountered Replicas that are often dropped into combat zones by a Hind D Gunship. These foes, comprised of a simple Replica soldier wearing an experimental Armacham Technology Corporation powered armor unit, are equipped with either dual arm-mounted rocket launchers or dual lasers similar to those possessed by Armacham Technology Corporation UAVs. REV6s are not just powerful in firepower, however, as they can also perform monstrously damaging punches that can knock the Point Man completely off balance. Heavily armored, they are extremely difficult to disable, and can survive more than a dozen times as much damage as a normal Replica soldier, requiring the usage of explosives and heavy weapons to best deal with them. Despite their large size, REV6s are highly maneuverable, with about the same speed as a regular Replica soldier. Vivendi Timeline Replica REV6 Powered Armors also appear in ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. In Perseus Mandate, it is first seen chasing Steve Chen and David Raynes when the Sergeant is trapped in the sewers. It is also seen during the attack on Armacham plaza, where one is seen attacking ATC Security Guards, and later, the Sergeant. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin The REV6 also appears in the true sequel to ''F.E.A.R., F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. This time, the words REV6 are not printed on the front and the game refers to it as Powered Armor instead. Rather than being armed with rocket launchers or laser cannons, they mount a pair of high damage four-barreled Gatling guns, and are additionally equipped with a hemispherical energy shield that provides further protection from most forms of attack. Rather than dropping directly from helicopters, they use a shielded drop pod system that is quite similar to the Elite Powered Armor, and which gives them the appearance of a descending meteor and protects them during landing; these glowing fireballs are seen ploughing into and even through structures before coming to rest, the Powered Armor emerging undamaged and ready for combat. Occasionally they are encountered without being seen deploying, as with the first one in the game, which appears at the end of Interval 03 - Replica; this one instead bursts through a door to attack Michael Becket. Seven further REV6 suits are faced while the player is in control of the far stronger Elite Powered Armor, and offer little resistance; a second REV6 must be fought on foot towards the end of Interval 05 - Elementary, as it crashes down in the schoolyard of Wade Elementary School. Becket's best weapon of choice when fighting a REV6 on foot is the XS Shock Grenade; these briefly disable the suit, allowing him to mount an attack on it without being subjected to a barrage of fire from the two rotary cannons. While theoretically the Shark FL-3 Laser would also be potent as it ignores the REV6's energy shielding, in practice the only time such an engagement could actually take place is during Interval 06 - Epicenter; however, during that level an EPA suit is available and so using the Shark is a pointless waste of ammunition. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Two are encountered in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, which Foxtrot 813 must fight on foot alongside other Replica enemies, making the battle much harder than before. The first one is dropped from the sky and fought alongside Assassins. This Power Armor is also able to jump to different floors, making hiding a lot harder. The second one is encountered in the next area after the player has dispatched most of the Replica forces, but it's not uncommon to fight it while still being shot at by other Replicas. On the plus side, on the first encounter, there is a Laser conveniently placed close by, but since it is in the area where the Power Armor is being dropped, it's probably not a good idea to pick it up for the first encounter, seeing as there are also Assassins about. Just as before, the Laser is very effective against them as it bypasses their armor; this means if the player saved their laser ammo, the second encounter is a walk in the park, provided the player fights it alone. Notes *The operator appears to control the suit's movements directly; his arms are a smaller set that rest on top of the main pair, while his legs extend down to the digitigrade leg's ankle joint (or second knee joint, as it appears), which would house his ankle. Gallery fear2_4.jpg|Concept art of the different design of the Power Armor between the Original F.E.A.R and F.E.A.R. 2. Pa2 g.jpg|Completely design of FEAR 2 REV6 Armor Unit. es:Armadura de Potencia REV6 Replica Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:Vehicles